


Sapphires and Silver

by xbleeple



Series: Sanctuary Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ashley Deserved Better, Gen, Super!Ashley, just a whisper of Teslen, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Mother and daughter prepare for a wedding.





	Sapphires and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for SanctuaryDrabbles. Taking place post Season 4, using info from a convention that noted had there been a Season 5 we might have seen Ashley Magnus return to the team.
> 
> Prompt: **Silver**

Helen carefully slides the silver, sapphire encrusted clip into her daughter’s hair that had been dyed a pale shade of grey. She gets it positioned just right before she secures it and gives her a hand mirror to take a look. Ashley’s eyes light up as she angles it just right, looking at what her mother had managed to pull together with a curling iron and a large handful of bobby pins.

“Good?”

“It looks great,” Ashley shifts her gaze up to her mother and smiles at her, setting the mirror down on the vanity.

“It was your grandmother’s,” Helen tells her as she runs her fingers through the curls to break them up a little more, “My father got it for her on a trip to Kashmir a few years before I was born. Mother always wanted me to wear it on my wedding day. I suppose this is the next best thing.”

“I’m sure you could get Nikola down on one knee,” Ashley teases, making her mother laugh. Helen zips her into the white gown that had been hanging on the wardrobe in the corner and adjusts her hair before smiling as she looks at her.

“You look beautiful,” She compliments.

“Thank you,” Ashley blushes before turning around to face Helen, “Mom, I know things haven’t been like they used to. Before the Cabal, and time travel, and blowing up the Sanctuary…and I know it’s been hard sometimes. For both of us. But things have been good too. They’ve been better. And I thought now would be a good time to say thank you for…letting go and giving me a chance to be a big girl, I suppose.”

“Ashley, I…”

“I know,” Ashley nods, interrupting her, and steps forward to sweep her mother into a hug. She hugs her close for a few quiet moments before speaking, “I hope you’re not afraid anymore.”

“Not anymore, my love.”


End file.
